There is known screw-driven delivery equipment in which a rotationally driven truck propulsion screw is supported along a truck travel path at a screw driving area in the truck travel path and a driven roller to be engaged with the truck propulsion screw is supported to a conveying truck on the truck travel path. In screw-driven delivery equipment described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-47399, for example, it is known that the truck propulsion screw within the screw driving area is divided and front-rear adjacent truck propulsion screws are linked and coupled to each other via a single position electromagnetic clutch in which engagement is made only at one point in one rotation.